


Nie przerywajcie zabawy

by Filigranka



Series: Żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami [7]
Category: Mascarade (Card Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/F, F/M, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, bijemy rekordy w fandomowych niszach, coś jakby fabuła, dużo dużo z baśni, ha i f/f chociaż bez detali - novum novum, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, i cała masa postaci w tle, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka, spełniamy swoje fandomowe marzenia, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szpieg nie kocha Królowej, Szpieg tylko lubi swoją pracę. Oczywiście.</p><p>Oszust, jak to Oszust, wygrywa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie przerywajcie zabawy

**Author's Note:**

> Jejku, jejku, ja tak chciałam napisać to całkiem inaczej (krócej, nie na 3 tys. słów, choćby)... Z intrygą polityczną i Królową i Szpiegiem knującymi razem. I z femmeslashem na pierwszym planie, romansem jakoś ważnym w tym wszystkim, chociaż pewnie w tle byłoby wszystko ze wszystkimi, jak to u mnie. Ale nie dałabym rady wymyślić takiej intrygi, więc musiałam szyć z kawałków iiiii.... i ech. Fikaton jest, moje marzenie/postanowienie o fiku do Maskarady jest, prompt ja wiem, że jest (chociaż to bardziej czuć, jeśli się kojarzy zasady gry), ale jednak interakcje Szpieg z Królową wyszły mi w tle, bo się przesunęły akcenty, teraz znacznie żywiej wypada Oszust. No trudno, bywa.
> 
> Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wszyscy będą widzieli, jak to szyłam, bo widać szwy. Widać dużo szwów, choćby w stylu (ale nie, czasy, przynajmniej tak ogólnie, nimi nie są, czasy są planowe, co nie znaczy, że udane) ale to zwalam na stan wyjątkowym, fikatonem zwany. ;)
> 
> Ad samej gry - to gra blefu, czyli generalnie próbujemy wmówić innym graczom, że jesteśmy kimś innym niż jesteśmy. I zbieramy pieniądze, bo wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy zbierze pewną ilość monet. To jest tutaj mniej ważne, ważne jest, że rzecz ma piękne karty.
> 
> Tytuł mogłabym wymyślić sama, ale nie będę ukrywać, że znowu przyszedł mi do głowy w związku z piosenką Anawa pod tym właśnie tytułem. I jako dodatkową, ja wiem, ścieżkę dźwiękową albo rodzaj motta, można uznać piosenkę Grechuty _Nie szukaj niczego po kątach_ , chociaż mam wrażenie, że już gdzieś kiedyś jej używałam i się zachwycałam potencjałem fabularnym słów "gdy radzą posłowie przy winie", ale cóż, kiedy się lubi piosenkę, to ona się często przyplątuje.

 

 

 

 

Szpieg nie kocha Królowej, ale lubi swoją pracę, lubi czuć sztylet na swoim udzie, ciężar papierów wartych czyjeś głowy za pasem. Lubi ubierać się po męsku, narzucać na siebie pelerynę, chodzić szybkim, mało wdzięcznym krokiem, tak bardzo – jak mawiała zgorszona matka – niepasującym do jej dziewczęcej twarzy. Lubi pieniądze, które dostaje za dobrze wykonaną robotę i lubi obserwować potem w świecie konsekwencje tej roboty, upadki lub wyniesienia możnych, afery, nagłe zgony, śluby, pospieszne wyjazdy, niekiedy drobne bunty. Lubi wolność, pęd, napięcie, lubi wyskakiwać z okien na podstawionego konia, ześlizgiwać się wzdłuż porośniętych wilgotnym, ciemnym bluszczem ścian.  
     Matka twierdzi, że to dziecinna potrzeba układania życia jak powieści. Może ma rację, bo Szpieg lubi też, jak wszyscy, oszukiwać, bawić się w kłamstwa, opowiadać za każdym razem inne historie. Lubi być do wynajęcia, nielojalna, niewierna, nieuwiązana. Lubi coś znaczyć, wpływać na wydarzenia, lubi tę chwilę, gdy trzyma w ręku kompromitujące papiery i może z nimi zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek zechce. Jak narrator.  
     Szpieg Królowej nie kocha, ale lubi całować jej jasne włosy, lubi gryźć jej wyniosłe, suche pod pomadką wargi, lubi trzymać w ręku rozkosz i ból, nawet jeśli wie, że tak naprawdę niewiele może z nimi zrobić, że formy więżą ją tutaj w niefortunnej roli poddanej. Szpieg lubi to wszystko i dlatego gdy Królowa zamknęła się w komnatach, odrzuciła precz Króla, Błazna, swoją Szpieg, wszystkich, by smętnie wspominać jedno muśnięcie warg Oszusta (naszyjnik, który raczyłeś przegrać, panie, oznajmiła oficjalnie, zatrzaskując drzwi, był prezentem od mego ojca), agentka poszła do Jego Wysokości, dygnęła i spytała, ile jej gotów zapłacić za odzyskanie biżuterii.  
     — Przegrałem pieniądze z podatków i koronę — sarknął Król.  
     Szpieg skłoniła się dwornie, tym razem po męsku.  
     — Zaszczytem będzie dla mnie móc przyjąć od Waszej Wysokości zapłatę w ratach. Z odroczonym terminem spłaty.  
     Król zmarszczył siwe, krzaczaste brwi.  
     — Czy odzyskasz też moją koronę?  
     — Jeśli Wasza Wysokość zechce, jeśli Oszust jeszcze jej nie zgubił albo nie oddał za trzy ptasie piórka... Ale to będzie Waszą Wysokość kosztowało dodatkowo.  
     Król miał w skarbcu pustki, niemniej, jak to monarchowie, sądził, że jego słowo oraz wdzięczność starczy za wszystkie złoto. Szpieg wiedziała lepiej, niemniej, jak to tajni agenci, sądziła, że zdobyte informacje oraz długi starczą za wszystkie złoto. Wobec tego dogadali się bez najmniejszego trudu, Szpieg założyła swoją podróżną, ciemnoszarą kapotę, wskoczyła na swojego siwka i pognała szukać Oszusta.  
     Oszust to artysta wielu fachów; znaleźć go nie jest prosto, bo on sam zwykle nie wie, dokąd zmierza. Spełnia po prostu swoje zachcianki: uwodzi kobiety i mężczyzn, platoniczne i erotycznie, pozwala sobie stawiać jadło i napitek, wędruje lub osiada, śpiewa pieśni po karczmach albo po lasach. Czasem nuci razem z ptaszkami, czasem poluje na nie z procą i zjada ze smakiem, upiekłszy na ognisku.  
     Ma podobno piękne posiadłości gdzieś na krańcach kraju albo za granicą; ale gdzie właściwie, tego nikt nie wie, więc może to plotka lub bajka. Ma podobno piękne nazwisko i krew książąt w żyłach – ale czy z pochodzenia jest obcokrajowcem, czy też bękartem któregoś z wielkich, może nawet poprzedniego władcy, czy to synem wyrodnym i wydziedziczonym, nikt nie wie, więc może to kolejna plotka lub bajka.  
     Z pewnością Oszust ma piękną twarz, idealną sylwetkę, doskonały ubiór, tak kolorowy, jak baśń i zmyślenie, nie szarobury jak ordynarne, codzienne kłamstwa. W tych prym wiedzie raczej Szpieg, zanurzająca się w cienie i rozmawiająca z cieniami.  
     To znaczy, tak mówi swoim protektorom. W istocie rozmawia dużo z żebrakami, więźniami oraz przestępcami, którzy to, owszem, nie obrażają się na miano ludzi cienia. I w ten sposób odnalazła królewską koronę.  
     Oszust, skoro zaczęła mu ciążyć na głowie, oddał ją pierwszemu lepszemu żebrakowi, prosząc, by ten chociaż część klejnotów z niej przeznaczył na mszę za jego duszę. Ale korona była nienaruszona i znać było, że Żebrakowi ani w głowie postało przeznaczyć na ten zbożny cel choćby miedziaka.  
     — A trzeba było — zaintonowała moralizatorskim tonem Szpieg, czyszcząc sztylet o skraj swojego płaszcza. — Wówczas, bratku, może by was Bóg ode mnie ochronił. A gdybyście całość dali Biskupowi, to z pewnością jemu składałabym wizytę. Lecz skoroście popełnili grzech, to Bóg mnie do was doprowadził. — I przeżegnała się szybko, oblizawszy palce, żeby nie bluźnić skrwawionymi, bo to słowo „Bóg” jest surowe, oschłe, oszczędne, aż strach bierze, zwłaszcza w tym kolorowym, pełnym blagi świecie.  
     Skoro miała koronę, reszta poszła łatwo. Wydarła z niej jeden kamień i poszła do kościoła, dać na ofiarę za powodzenie sprawy. Wydarła drugi i poszła do znajomego pasera, żeby dał jej pieniędzy. Z pieniędzmi przeszła się po cieniach i prosiła, by rozpowiedziały w świecie, światku oraz półświatku, że ma królewską koronę, którą Oszust wygrał w karty; Oszust ją zgubił, a ona teraz wyzywa go na pojedynek w grę, którą on sam wybierze, a stawką której będzie korona i naszyjnik Królowej.  
     A potem Szpieg wydarła trzeci kamień, maleńki, nie większy od perły, ale rzadki, bo zmieniający kolor z zieleni na czerwień po wykryciu fałszu lub trucizny i poszła z nim do Wiedźmy, żeby wymienić go na potężną zaklęcie, które pozwalało jej wygrać trzy razy w każdej grze, choćby nawet grała z samym diabłem.  
     

 

Szpieg lubi wygody tak samo, jak lubi dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy je porzuca. Za resztę pieniędzy ze sprzedaży drugiego klejnotu wynajęła więc pokój ze wszystkimi szykanami. Czekała. Ale niedługo, bo Oszust kocha grę ponad wszystko, jej jednej nigdy nie odmawia i nim minęła niedziela, stawił się w pokoju Szpieg z zestawem pięknych, ręcznie rysowanych kart.  
     Karty Oszusta są jak zaklęte, chociaż nikt nie wie, czy to rzeczywiście czary, czy tylko magia talentu. Inkwizytor chciał go raz przepytać w tej sprawie i skończył pozbawiony wszystkich swoich narzędzi, ba, nawet krucyfiksu – lecz to całkiem inna opowieść, inny kolor zmyślenia... Kto patrzy na karty Oszusta, widzi, że postaci są jak żywe, poruszające się, oddające się rozrywkom, intrygom, rozmyślaniom oraz zbrodniom. Co gorsza, kto na nie patrzy, widzi przy tych czynnościach nie jakieś obce postaci, ale samego siebie, swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i najulubieńszych wrogów. Dlatego ci, którzy grają tymi kartami, mogą się uznać za szczęśliwych, jeśli tylko przegrają; niektórzy bowiem tracą po takiej rozgrywce rozum, wpadają w przekonanie, że są tylko postaci z gry czy bajki, że nie istnieją naprawdę.  
     Co widzi Oszust w swoich kartach, tego nie wie nikt. Szpieg też tego nie odkryła, bo zaklęcie dawało jej jedynie moc zwyciężania, nie odparcia uroku. Przy pierwszej partii, o największy klejnot z naszyjnika, widziała w kartach głównie Oszusta i siebie, i początek tej baśni, który zdawał się całkiem prawdziwy i całkiem prawdopodobny, i całkiem zmyślony, i całkiem inny niż – niż przecież było, przecież pamiętała! – równocześnie.  
       
_Oszust wygrywa z nimi wszystkimi, znowu, zawsze. Oszust jest tym, który zna siebie najlepiej i najmniej potrzebuje do szczęścia. Zwodzi innych, piękny artysta, tak piękny, że wybacza się mu wszystko, nawet to, że oszukuje na własnych zasadach, nijak niezgodnych z przewidywaniami czy decorum._  
      _Gdy przynosił Królowi podatki, ten skrupulatnie przeliczył każdą monetę, każdą zważył i sprawdził. Wszystko się zgadzało. Ale Oszust zaraz potem potrząsnął ciemnymi lokami, zaproponował grę w karty, długą grę o podwojenie stawki podatkowej – i Król się nie oparł, Król przegrał z kretesem, Oszust wrócił do domu z tymi samymi pieniędzmi, z którymi przybył oraz pozostałymi wygranymi: koroną na głowie, naszyjnikiem Królowej w kieszeni i jej pocałunkiem w sercu._  
       
Serce biło w niej szybko, jak u ptaszka ze złamanym skrzydłem, kiedy się go bierze w ręce, i nie wiedziała już, czy świat istnieje w ogóle, a jeśli tak, to czy ona – Królowa? Wdowa? Szpieg? Wiedźma? Błazen? kimkolwiek jest? – cokolwiek zmienia, znaczy, zaznacza w tym świecie.  
     Grała fatalnie, ale czar był po jej stronie i wygrała partię. Oszust nie zdawał się być tym w ogóle zasmucony.  
     — Doskonale! — Zatarł z radości dłonie. — Dawno już nie miałem tak ciekawej rozgrywki! Wygrałaś, pani, główny klejnot z naszyjnika królowej. Chcesz grać o te pomniejsze, czy też rezygnujesz i mam się zająć rwaniem łańcu...  
     — Grajmy. — Szpieg mówiła z trudem, ledwie odrywając wzrok od kart; chciała to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą. — Tylko dolej mi wina... Albo nie, sama nam doleję.  
     Drugą partię grali o pozostałe, pomniejsze kamienie. W kartach dziewczyna widziała tym razem Królową oraz Błazna, który nigdy nie ściąga złotej maski.  
       
_Błazen, w szatach kolorowych jak sam grzech, jak fałsz, jak władca, tylko odgrywa. Owszem, kiedy naśladuje Króla, to trafia idealnie z intonacją i każdym ruchem, a wszyscy, zauroczeni, płacą mu „podatki”. Kiedy gra Królową, to parodia jest tak doskonała, że nawet ona sama nie może się gniewać i sięga do sakiewki, by złożyć wyrazy swojego uwielbienia. Kiedy udaje Inkwizytora, wydaje się, że za chwilę od jego płomiennych przemów zapłoną stosy, więc widzowie, jąkając się z teatralnym przerażeniem, odpowiadają na wszystkie pytania._  
      _Ale to jednak wszystko maski i role, pod którymi brak twarzy. Błazen nie ma nawet tej płynnej, udawanej tożsamości dworaków, Błazen ma tylko swój dar naśladowania i kiedy Królowa rozkazuje mu nocami, by przed nikogo nie odgrywał, nie bawił się papugowaniem, biedaczek miesza się, niepokoi, właściwie boi po prostu, jak człowiek zmuszony do patrzenia w przepaść – co jest chyba najprzyjemniejszym elementem tych ich schadzek, aczkolwiek Jej Wysokość bardzo starannie o tym nie myśli. Nigdy się mu zresztą nie udaje – nie, nie „być sobą”, bo Błazen „siebie” nigdy na wymalowane złotem oczy nie widział, nie udaje się mu dość naturalnie udawać kogoś, kogo Królowa nie zna. Wywieść jej w pole._  
_Można go – jeśli to „on”, nie „ona”, bo chyba nikt nadal nie wie – za to karać, ba, trzeba. Rozkaz jest rozkazem, choćby wydawała go maska, choćby z trudnością go wypowiadały zmęczone grubą warstwą pomadki usta. Karanie jest chyba nawet przyjemniejsze od strachu; w tym jest monarsza duma i o tym Królowa już sobie myśleć pozwala, nawet lubi._  
       
I tę partię Szpieg, choć zazdrość i lęk o własne istnienie rwały jej trzewia tak, że w połowie musiała wstać, wyjść, zwrócić wypite wino, wygrała (a odtąd wszystkim wiadomo, że kimkolwiek bądź czymkolwiek jest Oszust, nie ma na swych usługach magii silniejszej od diabła).  
     — Ekstraordynaryjna gra! — Oszust okręcił się wokół własnej osi, zaszumiał płaszczem. — O, pani, jeśli zechcesz teraz przerwać, na całe lata zapamiętam tę, która pokonała mnie dwakroć i pod rząd! Napiszę o tobie ballady i namaluję jako Fortunę, a będziesz na tych obrazach piękniejsza, dumniejsza, bardziej nieczuła od samej Królowej...  
     — Nie potrzebuję ani twoich ballad, ani twoich portretów, ani być w niczym lepsza od Królowej — szepnęła Szpieg. — Został nam jeszcze złoty łańcuch. Jeśli się nie poddajesz, to grajmy.  
     Oszust przymrużył powieki, długie, ciemne rzęsy rzucają cienie na jego policzki. W kartach Szpieg dostrzega tym razem – mętnie, bo nie potrafi już skupić wzroku, ma raczej wrażenie, jakby to tamten świat ją wciągnął do środka – siebie i Królową, którą lubi, ale nie kocha, od której czasem bierze zlecenia, ale przeciw której wykonuje zlecenia jeszcze częściej.  
       
_— Kiedy przyjdzie czas rewolucji potoczą się głowy nas wszystkich, Wasza Wysokość._  
_Ta dziewczyna, pracująca dla sąsiedniego królestwa, jak mówią jedni, albo, jak twierdzą drudzy (trzeci szepczą o masonach, czwarci o spisku mieszczaństwa), dla brata króla, zirytowanego tym niesprawiedliwym zrządzeniem losu, które uczyniło go młodszym, ta dziewczyna pewnie naprawdę w to wierzy. Przez chwilę. Kiedy wypowiada słowa. Tak samo, jak wierzy, że w rzeczywistości pracuje teraz dla Królowej, a jutro będzie pracować dla Króla._  
_Ale królowa jest starsza, choć wciąż piękna. Czas zdążył zamrozić nie tylko kącik jej ust (w wyrazie ironicznej dumy), ale i lęki (w pewne racji znużenie)._  
_— Bynajmniej — stwierdza, wplątując cieniutkie palce w ciemne, proste włosy tej małej, która ma wiele imion, ale którą Królowa kojarzy po prostu jako Szpieg. — Oszust oszuka przecież wszystkich i zostanie Sędzią nowej sprawy. Chłopi wyrwą nam jelita i przetrwają. Ty zaś udasz córkę piekarza tak dobrze, jak teraz udajesz moją drogą przyjaciółkę. Wszyscy zawsze potrzebują chleba i przyjaźni — mruczy, całując dziewczynę w delikatny, niemal niewidoczny puszek nad wargami._  
_— A co z tobą, Wasza Wysokość? — pyta Szpieg, ostrożnie wyciągając perły z pukli Królowej, jasnych jak złoto, słońce i piasek na wydmach tego dalekiego kraju, w którym Królowa się urodziła i gdzie ucieknie, jeśli kiedykolwiek spadnie na nią bunt ludu._  
_Pytanie jest niepokojące. Bada grunt. Niewykluczone, że czy to ościenne państwo, czy to znudzony brat króla, czy to wreszcie jakieś sekretne zrzeszenie burżuazji naprawdę miałoby jakiś interes w odpowiednio krwawym przewrocie._  
_— Przebiorę się za Wdowę — odpowiada Królowa; kłamstwo to kolorowe wstążki, tusz doskonałej orkiestry, starannie zaplanowany, geometryczny ogród, błyszcząca biżuteria i piękne, ręcznie wytwarzane maski, kłamstwo to najpiękniejsza, najukochańsza zabawka. — Przebiorę się za Wdowę, założę na dłonie rękawiczki, żeby nie zauważyli gładkiej skóry, a potem ukryję się na prowincji. Przeczekam._  
_— Nie za granicą? — Dziwi się Szpieg, idealnie naiwnie, jej oczy błyszczą marzycielsko, zupełnie jakby to była jedna wielka przygoda, całe to donoszenie mocodawcom (kimkolwiek są) i cała ta rewolucja. — Byłoby bezpieczniej..._  
_— Z pewnością będą patrolować granice. — Królowa pcha dziewczynę na kolana, dosyć łagodnie, ale stanowczo; czuje się nieco zirytowana tymi błyszczącymi oczyma, świeżością myśli i cery... może zwłaszcza cery, która nie potrzebuje pudru, żeby być gładką i z uroczym, naturalnym rumieńcem._  
_Puder z twarzy Królowej osypuje się lekko na jej dekolt oraz strojną, monarszo czerwoną suknię, gdy Szpieg posłusznie wkłada usta – i język, i oczy, i tę młodą cerę, i te ciemne, gęste sztywne włosy – pod jej suknie, halki, bieliznę, liże ciepłą, jeszcze suchą skórę._  
       
Szpieg krew poszła z nosa i ust. Oszust był nadal jasny, kolorowy, płynny, wir, wir, wir, wciągający ich wszystkich. Ale dziewczyna wygrała także teraz, bo Wiedźma zawsze płaci magią uczciwie, a klejnot, który dała jej Szpieg, jest najrzadszym z klejnotów, nazwanym na cześć dawnego potężnego imperatora i znajdowany tylko w odległym kraju, gdzie zamarzają nawet łzy.  
     — Oddaj mi naszyjnik. — Palce dziewczyny kurczowo, aż do białości, ściskały karty.  
     Oszust zachichotał.  
     — To była piękna partia, pani. Ale nie mogę ci oddać naszyjnika. Nie wygrałaś go przecież. Całość to więcej niż suma wszystkich części. — Kiedy mówił, wydawało się, że w jego głosie świergocą ptaki. — Ty wygrałaś ode mnie prawo do sumy wszystkich części, ale całość nadal pozostaje moja.  
     — A jak niby pragniesz rozdzielić te dwie rzeczy? — syknęła Szpieg; czuła chłód sztyletu nawet przez pochwę i ubranie, tak silna trawiła ją gorączka.  
     — Nie można ich rozdzielić, pani. — Oszust złożył dłonie w piramidkę, zamyślił się. — Możemy oddać naszyjnik w depozyt do osoby, na którą oboje się zgodzimy.  
     — W ten sposób żadne z nas nie będzie go posiadało.  
     — W ten sposób każde z nas będzie posiadało, formalnie i abstrakcyjnie, swoją część i prawa do tej części. Ty, pani, tak często nosząca przy pasie dokumenty, które wcale nie są papierem, tuszem oraz woskiem, ale wojną, pokojem lub czyjąś reputacją, z pewnością doceniasz wagę niematerialnego.  
     Szpieg przymknęła oczy. Gdybyż ktokolwiek na świecie wiedział, czego Oszust pragnie i jak się z nim targować!  
     — Zagrajmy raz jeszcze. — Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, obnażyła szyję, ale wzrok tamtego pozostał nieporuszony. — Stawiam koronę. — Stawiała ją przy pierwszej partii, potem, dla bezpieczeństwa, tylko wygrane kawałki naszyjnika. — Która jest materialna, za którą możesz kupić sobie wiele lat wygodnego życia albo piękną ziemię dla swoich potomnych. Stawiam ją i moje formalne prawo do sumy wszystkich części naszyjnika, ale ty, panie, musisz stawić swoje prawo do wyboru osoby depozytariusza i pocałunek Królowej, który chowasz w swoim sercu.  
     Oszust przechylił głowę, jakby coś rozważał.  
     — Nawet jeśli byłaś u Wiedźmy — mruknął — to żadna magia nie zadziała więcej niż trzy razy. Wycofaj się, pani, nim przegrasz wszystko, a ja stracę opowieść o jedynej porażce w moim życiu.  
     Ale Szpieg jest uparta, zazdrosna, sprytna i lubi wolność, więc nalegała tak długo, aż Oszust, westchnąwszy ciężko, się zgodził.  
     Ledwie zaczęli grać, dziewczyna dostrzegła zmianę. Karty były teraz zwykłymi kartami, pięknymi, to prawda, z przystojnymi kawalerami i cudnymi damami w pysznych strojach, ale jednak tylko wyrysowanymi. Nie miały w sobie życia, nie miały mocy wyzuwać grającego z pewności, istnienia, świata.  
     Oszust tym razem wypowiedział prawdę – żadna magia nie zadziała więcej niż trzy razy. Zapomniał tylko, że to była ich czwarta pod rząd partia.  
     Ale że oboje byli dobrymi graczami, to rzecz ciągnęła się długo, brnęła wręcz, wlokła, grzęzła jak wóz w błocie, księżyc już dawno wzeszedł i po ulicach krążyli jedynie nocni stróże, a żadne z nich nie potrafiło zdobyć wyraźnej przewagi.  
     — Skoro żadne z nas nie może wygrać, ogłośmy remis — zaproponowała wreszcie Szpieg. — Ty dasz mi prawo do wyboru depozytariusza i pocałunek królowej, a ja oddam ci królewską koronę i nie zabiorę twojego życia, co powinnam uczynić, by ukarać twoje przestępstwo... i wziąć sobie królewskie złoto jako zapłatę. — Wiedziała bowiem, że Król sam z siebie przenigdy jej nie zapłaci.  
     Białe zęby Oszusta błysnęły wśród jego śniadej cery.  
     — Każda magia działa jedynie trzy razy, więc musiałabyś mieć dość szczęścia, by mnie zabić czterokrotnie, bo ja, pani, potrafię oszwabić samą śmierć.  
     — Nie będzie ci wszak wygodnie powalać ubrania krwią z poderżniętego gardła. Szukać praczki po nocy...  
     — Nie będzie — zgodził się kapryśnym, dziecinnym nieledwie tonem.  
     — Zyskujesz więc czyste szaty, brak kłopotu, pieniądze, któreś ukradł, i królewską koronę. Czyż to nie godna wymiana?  
     — Nie potrzebuję rzeczy materialnych. Na cóż mi korona? — Oszust bawił się pierścieniami na palcach. — Jest twarda, zimna i przede wszystkim ciężka. Rozbolała mnie od niej głowa.  
     — Korona była ciężka. — Szpieg wyjęła ją z małej szafeczki przy łóżku. — Ale spójrz! Zabrałam z niej dwa największe kamienie i jeden mały, lecz o wielkiej mocy... Teraz waży zdecydowanie mniej. Sam przymierz, przejrzyj się w lustrze i powiedz, czy nie wyglądasz wspaniale! A kiedy ci się znudzi, pójdziesz do Biskupa i oddasz ją na koronę dla Boga w zamian za zasługę w niebie i modlitwy. Za ta marny kawałek materii zyskasz tak wielkie, potężne, nieskończenie wiele warte niematerialne! Czyż to nie doskonały interes?  
     Piękno korony, o którym Oszust już nieco zapomniał, zachwyciło go z nową siłą. I tak oto, wpatrzony w lustro, zgodził się wymienić pocałunek Królowej i prawo do decyzji w sprawie depozytariusza w zamian za koronę. Oraz zachowanie pieniędzy i niebrudzenie szat poderznięciem gardła.  
     

 

     — A gdzie moja korona?  
     Szpieg skłoniła się po męsku.  
     — Wasza Wysokość, Oszust przeznaczył już koronę i tę część pieniędzy, których nie roztrwonił pierwszego dnia, na ofiarę na rzecz Kościoła. Korona ta, jak mi powiadają, niedługo zawiśnie na ołtarzu, zdobiąc czoło Pana naszego, możnego a zwycięskiego Wodza, tryumfy którego opiewają, choćby nieświadomie, usta wszelkiego stworzenia, który dowodzi swych potęgi samym naszym życiem, my bowiem jesteśmy Jego częścią i tylko dlatego trwamy, że podtrzymuje nas w swojej czułej myśli. — A powiedziała to wszystko, bo próbowała zagmatwać to niepokojące, surowe słowo, zakryć je, przybrać innymi. — Czy Wasza Wysokość chce odbierać Panu to, co dzięki szczęśliwemu zrządzeniu losu, Mu podarował?  
     

 

Szpieg pocałunek Królowej, przekazany przez Oszusta, miała w swoim sercu. Królowa nie przyjmowała gości, ale dla Szpieg wślizgnięcie się przez okno było dziecinną fraszką.  
     Królowa spała, zmęczona tęsknotą i płaczem. Jej służąca, powszechnie szanowana Wdowa, zadbała, by nawet nie śnie makijaż Królowej był nienaganny, wygięcie jej ust dumne i ironiczne.  
     Szpieg, która nie kocha Królowej, ale lubi spędzać z nią noce, podeszła do łóżka. Nasłuchiwała oddechu. Potem zapina Królowej naszyjnik na wąskiej, bladej szyi i szepcze słowa przysięgi, które czynią Królową wieczystym depozytariuszem – wcale nie myśli przy tym, że mogłaby równie dobrze zdusić ten oddech, dodać czerwień krwi do czerwieni kamieni; wcale nie myśli, że mogłaby zatrzymać w sercu pocałunek Królowej, wreszcie mieć jej miłość, oddanie, ból i rozkosz – i całuje szminkę na monarszych wargach.  
     A potem wszystko toczy się jak zawsze, jak musi, od początku.

 

 

Kiedy po kilku dniach korona rzeczywiście znajdzie się w katedrze, podrzucona przez znudzonego Oszusta, Biskup każe rozgłosić po całym kraju, jak piękny przykład pokory i wyrzeczenia dał dobry Król. Lud się wzruszy. Przybędzie powołań. A do skarbu państwa trafią większe niż zazwyczaj podatki.

 


End file.
